raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
The Crowning of the King
The festival of Winter's Veil had been quite a success, people celebrating, in spite of -- being moved and relocated without much warning. And the turnout for the crowning ceremony beat the royal wedding by a great deal it would seem! But people were more familiar with Jermaine now. They knew what they could expect of him, ruling beside his queen. Lissandra wore her more royal of garments, and her crown. Standing tall in front of the kneeling Jermaine. "Jermaine Lachance, do you promise to uphold the laws of the realm, to protect the people for all of your days? Do you swear to stand by your Queen to bring peace and prosperity as long as you are fit and able?" Jermaine, of course, wore robes worthy of a king; finer than any he had ever worn previously, likely specially made for that very day. If he was at all anxious about all the eyes on him, or the weight of the mantle he was about to officially take up, there was no sign; his expression was serene, accepting. "I do so swear, so long as breath and blood flows through me, that I shall serve the people and ensure that theirs does so as well. Their lives and livelihood will come first, at the cost of my own, if need be." "And do you swear by the Light and all that is good, that you will become the people's Sword and Shield both, the voice of many, the king the people of Raingate deserve?" Lissandra seemed more mature than she had ever been, as if the mantle had become serious for her in the moment as well. The exotic regal queen, holding the crown above Jermaine's head. Ready to place it. He looked up at her, meeting her eyes. This was his moment. A culmination of hundreds of years, of his ancestors rising from tribal chieftains, through the ranks of nobility...to this. But Jermaine didn't look at the crown. He only had eyes for her. "I swear that I will defend them relentlessly, and give whosoever should threaten them cause to fear." She smiled just a little, just for him. Hardly enough for anyone else to see. "Then I, Lissandra Lachance, first Queen of Raingate, crown you, Jermaine Lachance, my husband- As King of Raingate. My Equal on the throne, second to none. May you rule with the Light's Grace, until the sun sets on our lives." And she placed the regal crown upon his head. From Count to King. Jermaine stood, but before he turned to face the people, he stepped to her side. Only then did he look out over the faces turned towards him, back straight, wearing a beneficent smile. She seemed pleased that he joined her. Taking his hand. The people cheered, calling for a long life to their King and Queen. The people loved Jermaine just as they loved their adorable sweet Queen. For different reasons each, but they were proud to start their new wonderful lives in Raingate. With love embracing them. Sir Daniel saw fit to bark in all the chaos.